Two Souls, One Body
Two Souls, One Body is the first episode of Kamen Rider Duo, ''introducing Alex Miller and Nathan Miller, revealing their transformation following Duo's first appearance in ''Kamen Rider Slayer. This also features the debut of Kamen Rider Scar. Synopsis Robin Carson arrives at Graves Detective Agency in search of a detective that can help find her missing friend. The head detective, Alex Miller and his brother Nathan Miller help in the case but are then side tracked by a Flash attack. Plot In a mansion, armed soldiers burst in and a man in white goes to get his children. He tells his older son, Alex, to grab the briefcase and to find his brother. Alex finds his younger brother, Nathan, standing on the balcony watching the soldiers walk in. A monster appears and stares at him. It prepares to blast him, but Alex saves his brother. However, the balcony collapses and the two are falling but are saved by their father. He then transforms into Kamen Rider Scar and fights the monster. He causes a distraction and runs off with his sons. They go behind the mansion where a car is waiting. Scar puts his children in the car and tells his associate, Rodney Graves, to take care of his children. Scar then tells Alex to watch his brother and says that they will help each other change the world. He gives Alex his hat and goes off to fight the incoming army and the monster called a Flash. As Rodney drives off, Alex and Nathan watch through the back window as the mansion explodes. 15 years later, a young woman comes to the Graves Detective Agency. She knocks on the door, but no one answers. Alex pulls up on a motorcycle and asks her if she has business with him. She says that she wants the help of Detective Rodney Graves. He says that Graves died of cancer five years ago and says that he’s the head detective now. She says that she needs help finding her friend. Alex let’s her come inside and describe the situation. The woman, Robin Carson, says that she believes her friend, Alaine, was kidnapped by her boyfriend, Joshua, but she doesn’t have proof. Alex asks her what makes her think it was the boyfriend and Robin says that last time she saw Alaine, she had been acting strange when she started dating Joshua, as if she was afraid of him. She then got a strange message from Alaine saying to stay away from him. She hasn’t seen her or him since. Alex says that he’s willing to take her case, for the right price. Robin says that she is low on cash at the moment and isn’t able to pay. Alex says that he has more serious cases to tend to that have actually been paid for and doesn’t do favors for strangers. Nathan comes out of nowhere and says that they’ll take her case to the disapproval of Alex. Nathan reminds Alex that they haven’t had a case in months, and they can take hers, free of charge. Robin hugs Nathan as Alex unwillingly takes the case. Meanwhile at a mansion, a young woman, Marie, is doing her makeup when she is interrupted by her older sister, Dianne, who tells her that their father is waiting for her to join in the ritual. Marie says that she has to look pretty while present. Dianne says that she doesn’t need makeup and says that she is beautiful just the way she is. Dianne then says that her makeup won’t be seen during the ritual anyway. They go downstairs the join their father, Lee, and his cat, Marion. The four prepare for the ritual as they all transform into Flashes, with Lee transforming into the one Scar fought 15 years ago. Elsewhere, Robin takes Alex to the last place Alaine was seen. Alex goes to a nearby store to question the owner, who says that he saw Alaine outside the with a young man and they were talking to a man in a suit with a briefcase. Alex begins to think but his thinking is interrupted by Robin who tells him to look at the television reporting a news cast about a giant hole in a park. Alex calls and tells him that they may need to keep watch. Alex ditches Robin to go investigate the hole in the Ridgewood Park. He gets there and is stopped by a police officer who tells him he’s not aloud at the crime scene. Alex’s friend, officer Craig Jackson, comes and allows Alex to observe the crime scene. Craig explains to Alex that witnesses saw flames and a figure standing in them. Alex says to himself that it could be a Flash and then a giant explosion is heard from the distance. Craig tells Alex that he should go home while they go investigate the explosion. Alex leaves and goes to the scene of the explosion. Meanwhile, Robin goes back to the Graves Detective Agency to confront Alex about leaving but enters the agency and sees no one. She then sees a cracked door that leads to a lab where she is greeted by Nathan. Robin asks him what the room is, and Nathan says that the room is where they keep their important files. She then notices a wall with strange flash drives on it, which she weirdly recognizes it. Elsewhere, Alex arrives where the explosion occurred and sees the Flash terrorizing. Alex hides and pulls out a device called the Duo Driver. He puts it on and at the lab, the same device appears around Nathan’s waist. The two both pull out Flash drives and Alex transforms into Kamen Rider Duo. Before Robin can ask what, the deal is with the Flash drives, Nathan passes out. Robin goes to check on him. He battles the Lava Flash as Cyclops-Jackal before changing into Light-Jackal to use his limb-stretching powers to overpower the Flash. Duo then changes back into Cyclops-Jackal to execute the Jackal Kick, destroying the Lava flash drive. The flash turns out to be Alaine’s boyfriend, Joshua. Before Duo can question Joshua, Joshua is taken by a T-Rex Flash. Duo summons the Dual Chaser from the lab. However, Robin and Nathan's body just happened to be in the Dual Chaser when it’s summoned and the two are trapped inside. Cast * Alex Miller: Yoshi Sudarso * Nathan Miller: Peter Sudarso * Robin Carson: Reina Garcia * Lee Otani: Han Jin * Dianne Otani: Aika Osuka * Marie Otani: Anna Ming * Craig Jackson: George Mink * Dual Drivers Voice: Leo Tajamaki Flash Drivers * Memory Used ** Soul - Cyclops, Light ** Body - Jackal * Half Changes: ** CyclopsJackal, LightJackal Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Samurai Surge episode 3, Missing Yellow. See Also * The W Search/Two Detectives in One - Counterpart in Kamen Rider W